Last Fight
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Bickslow and Lisanna have their first fight after moving in together. And she hopes it's their last. - One-shot.


Last Fight

The room was still dark when she awoke, but even still, he was gone. The bed was still warm though, or so Lisanna found out when she reached in the darkness over to his spot, leaving her hand against the sleek sheets with a sigh.

He hadn't even said goodbye.

Laying her head back down again, Lisanna closed her eyes tightly, trying to block out the memory of the night before from her mind. She should have never fought with him. Not the day before he was going off on a job. But still. He was just so…_him_.

She probably would have laid there, in bed, for another hour at least. She wasn't much of a morning person those days. And considering she knew that she wasn't going out on a job that day, she had no real reason to get down to the guildhall early. Of course, she'd go down and help Kinana and Mirajane out for the lunch and dinner rush, but other than that, she was free for the day.

Still though. At the sound of something falling in the supposedly empty kitchen, she sprang up. Who could it be then? In her kitchen? With Bickslow out, she knew of no one else. Mirajane or Elfman would have definitely knocked before barging into her place. Especially after the big deal they made about her living with a man and about how it made her an adult and how they would miss babying her so much.

So no, it wouldn't be them. And as far as she knew, the entire Thunder Legion had left with Bickslow. That left no one else.

Standing slowly, she pulled a shirt laying on the ground quickly over her head. It happened to be one of Bickslow's, which was great, as it was long enough to cover everything. It saved her from having to find shorts.

She rushed then, though in the quietest manner possible, out of the bedroom and into the open room right outside of it. Off to the left was a the tiny area that the small kitchen set off in. It wasn't much of an apartment, but it was theirs. That was all that matter to her and Bickslow both.

"Shit, babies. Could you try and be more careful?"

It was Bickslow, of course it was, over by the stove, his dolls circling around. Then, one strayed from the group and ran into a cup sitting on the cramped counter, sending it crashing to the ground, where it joined another, no doubt the first thing that she had heard fall.

"I'm being serious," he complained to them. "You're gonna break something. Or worse, wake Lisanna."

"Too late."

Bickslow froze and the babies stopped moving around for a moment at the sound of her voice. Then, slowly, Bickslow glanced over his shoulder and grinned at her.

"You're up," he said slowly. "And looking pissed. I'll have you know though that I-"

"Bickslow," she sighed, coming closer. "Just shut up. And what are you still doing here? I thought you had a train to catch? For that job?"

"I do. I need to leave soon. I just, uh, wanted to make you some breakfast before I go." Then, after a pause, he said, "And the babies wanted you to know that they'll miss ya."

"Miss Mama," they all agreed, though it was Pippi that flew over to her, landing in her waiting palm. Lisanna only smiled. It had taken some getting used to, when she first started dating Bickslow, but slowly his babies were becoming her babies. And no one hurt their babies.

No one.

Once, when they were out to dinner with her brother and sister, Elfman got annoyed with their constant repetition of things and insistence that they loved Bickslow and Lisanna. So he finally just reached up out of anger to grab Pappa, to get him to shut up.…but his grip was too strong. He shattered the wooden body, getting his hand full of splinters.

Not that Lisanna cared. Even though it was easy to just transfer poor Pappa to another body of anything until they got him a new wooden one, Lisanna didn't forgive Elfman. She wouldn't talk to him for an entire week. Which might not seem like a lot, but for a brother and sister that were separated by separate worlds for two whole years, the former thinking he had killed the latter the whole time, well, it was kind of a big deal.

She only forgave him after she had sat down and hand painted Pappa's new wooden body. It was under the direction of Bickslow, of course, as he was the one who usually did it and had it down to a practical science. But he let her do it anyways, since she was so upset by the whole thing.

Lisanna did, after all, care about the lost souls that Bickslow had taken in. They slept in bed with them every night and followed them everywhere they went during the day. And everyone knew that though she liked them all, every parent has a favorite. And Pappa was hers. He slept on her stomach every night and rode atop her head on long journeys.

Not that the others were any less important. Because she'd protect them too. Bickslow thought it was so cute that he had begun to instruct his babies to refer to her as their mother. Which, at first, sort of creeped her out. And Mirajane as well. But slowly, they got used to it. She was the surrogate mother to wandering souls that called a crazy, knight style helmet wearing man daddy.

And she loved every effing minute of it.

…Except last night. When they fought.

Pappa was coming over then, to nestle atop her head, in her white hair. She only grinned softly, finally, before heading into the kitchen.

"You can't cook, Bickslow," she told him then. "And you know it."

"I was willing to try for you though, kid."

"Or were you attempting to poison me?"

"Never know until you taste the food, kid."

"Mama mad?" the babies were asking then. She didn't answer though. Just went to the fridge to get out the milk. She was thirsty.

"So," Bickslow said after a moment or two of awkwardness. "Are you, uh, gonna take a job or anything while I'm gone? Or just hang around the apartment?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. Why?"

"I was just wondering. You haven't really, you know, taken many jobs, recently."

Blink. Then, glancing at him, she said, "If we're about to start up again, Bickslow, just go ahead and leave. Seriously. I-"

"What did I say?"

"You know exactly what you said."

Pippi flew from her hand then, back over to where the others were gathered. Pappa was unaffected by their argument though, and stayed nuzzled up in her hair.

"What then, Lisanna? Still this? You don't carry your own weight around here. I make all the money. I-"

"You do not! Just because you take more jobs than me, you think that that means that you're somehow better than me. You're not. At all. I don't take jobs very often, fine, but so what? You spend money on stupid things. Constantly. I never do. And I bring in money from the bar too. I-"

"I can spend my money, Lisanna, however I want. You-"

"Do you not want me here, Bickslow? Because you knew just how many jobs I took and how often I worked at the bar before we moved in together. You knew that I didn't have a lot of jewels. But you told me to come here. Said you wanted to live together. But the past few weeks, all you've done is judge every single thing about me. Like what? You think you're the ideal roommate? You're sloppy, don't do your own laundry, can't cook-"

"It's my apartment, Lisanna. I-"

"It's ours now, Bickslow. I'm paying part of the rent too. And buying food. And-"

"Not nearly as much as me."

"Okay. And? You knew it would be that way. And then last night you had to go and act-"

"Fuck it then!" He threw the spatula that he had been using to try and scramble her eggs at the pan before moving to turn the stove off. "And fuck this. I've got a damn train to catch. You can sit here and argue with your damn self, kid. And get the fuck over all this shit before I get back. Else you can just get out."

"Me? You're the one-"

"I'm out." He went then over to the couch, where his helmet was sitting. It completed his outfit. "Come on, babies."

He was almost to the door too, with all of them, when he realized something. Glancing back at Lisanna, he found Pappa still resting on her head.

"Hey," he growled. "Did you not hear me?"

"Not hear," Pappa told him. "Mama cry."

And his eyes fell lower then, to Lisanna, who had her arms crossed, glaring at him as she did tear up a little bit.

"Go, Pappa." Lisanna reached up, to pick him up from the top of her head before gently tossing him back into the air. He only flew back over to her head and landed again. "Go. Pappa-"

"Mama."

Then, suddenly, he was forced through the air and over to Bickslow. Lisanna realized that he had made him move.

"Tell Mama bye," was all he said as he turned to the door then. "We gotta train to catch."

And with that, he was gone, forcing Pappa to go with him. Lisanna only stood there for a moment, staring at the apartment door before glancing at the stove. He'd thoroughly burnt the eggs. For some reason, that made her sniffle.

And then she was full on crying.

She tried really hard to be good to Bickslow. Really hard. She cleaned, she cooked, and fine, maybe she could take a few more jobs, bring in a few more jewels, but one of them had to make more than the other. They just did. If she was the one making more, she wouldn't be throwing it in his face. She wouldn't say he wasn't pulling his own weight. At all.

But last night, they had been drinking. They usually did before he took off for a long job. And Evergreen, Freed, and Laxus had been there. Usually, Laxus was rather kind to Lisanna, if only because he and Mira were (sort of) dating, and he knew that if he was mean to her, Mirajane would get upset with him. But that night, Laxus was more than a little drunk. And they weren't at the bar at the guild, where Mira was around. No, they'd gone out to some other place and Laxus was wasted.

And he was rather mean, or so she found out, when he drank that much. And he started ripping all of his bodyguards. Evergreen for the fact that she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried, ever beat Erza. And Freed because, well, Laxus began to tease him over the fact that the man was a little more than obsessed with him. Then Bickslow, well, first he made fun of his babies.

Then he started in on Lisanna.

"So what are you then?" he had laughed. "Her babysitter? Huh? Eh? That it?"

Which really wasn't something they hadn't heard before, with him being five years older than her. But then Laxus went on.

And he started ripping how Bickslow basically took care of her. And she was nothing, but a little kid. Or at least she acted like one. And what? Did he consider her one of his babies too? And what was up with their relationship anyhow? Bickslow's magical abilities far outweighed hers, so why was he even screwing around with her?

And the Thunder God Tribe took it. They just sat there and let him belittle them. And when Lisanna tried to say something, tried to fight back with him, Bickslow'd gotten angry with her. Her! And he told her to go home. Sent her off. As if she had been the one that was wrong.

So when he got back to the apartment, they'd gotten into it. She accused him of just being Laxus' little puppet. How could he just let him treat her like that? Then he had to go and shove her away when she tried to get in his face and she got even more upset. And the babies were flying around, some of them repeating the end of the sentence of whoever talked while the others just kept chanting mama over and over again.

Then he was telling her that it was her fault. That she always had to act like a little fucking kid and that's why Laxus got upset. Because she wasn't on their level. And that he didn't want her hanging around him anymore, when he was out with his friends, if she couldn't mature a little. That she was still on the level of the likes of Natsu and Lucy and that meant that she wasn't ready to hangout with them. Because they were adults. And if she wanted to be around them, she better learn to be one too.

And…and…and… And they'd never fought like that before! Ever. Especially not since they'd moved in together. It was the most serious fight they'd ever had. And then he just left the next morning? He'd be gone for a week or two and he was ready to just leave it like that?

Then she was ready to just leave him.

She was so worked up over the whole thing that she just turned and headed back into the bedroom before grabbing her duffle bag out of the closet. Wouldn't that get him back? When he returned? If she wasn't mature enough for him, fine. Then he'd be so super mature alone. All alone.

Then she started crying, because her head hurt from all the alcohol the night before and yelling was never something she particularly liked and…and…and…

The front door was opening. But she was already crying and it didn't matter.

"Lissy?" Bickslow was coming into the room then, the dolls following as always. Pappa immediately dove to land on her head, perhaps a tad too hard. It had hurt a little. "I brought- What are you doing?"

She only looked up at him then, glaring almost as she stood over her bag that was resting on the bed.

"What are you doing?" the babies mimicked. "Mama?"

"You said," she began then, glaring over at Bickslow, "that you didn't want me here. So I'm going. Bye. Have-"

'Are you serious?" He reached up then, to push his helmet off his head with one hand, allowing it to clatter to the floor without a second thought. "Lisanna-"

"No, Bickslow. You-"

"One fight and what? You're gonna go run to your big sister and lick your wounds?"

"You-"

"What kind of shit is that, Lisanna?" He was over to her then, glaring at her. Pappa was joined then, on her head by Puppu. She only ignored them though as she glared at their master.

"You're the one-"

"I was angry, kid!" He was so angry then, that she saw his eyes flicker slightly. He wouldn't…use his eye magic on her? Would he? What good would it do anyhow?

Didn't matter. She didn't want to find out.

"So what, huh? Every single thing that I ever say when I'm angry and hungover now is gonna be-"

"What's that in your hand?" she asked suddenly. He was holding a black to go box in one hand, the other still up in his hair, which he was totally destroying. He was going to have to gel it again.

"I went and got you fucking breakfast," he growled then before shoving it at her. "Even though it's gonna fucking make me late. So take it! And get out if that's what you're-"

"Bickslow-"

"No, Lisanna. I mean, really? You were going to leave me?"

"I…I'm angry too, alright? So why are you allowed to say things in anger, but I can't do them in anger, huh?" She picked up her duffle bag before tossing it to the floor, all of her stuff spilling back out. "There! I'm staying. Happy?"

And she knew, she just knew, that she had to look half crazed then, with two wooden dolls nestled together in her hair as she argued with a man whose Mohawk was currently going in a thousand different directions from his pulling at it and who was forever sporting a face tattoo. But still, they were alone, save the babies, and there was not a chance that she was ever letting it get out that she had been in such a position.

"No, I'm not fucking happy."

"Not fucking happy," his babies mimicked. Well, the three that weren't irritating the bruise Pappa had given her on the top of her head.

"Bickslow," she complained then. "Don't make them curse."

"What do you care? You were about to walk out on them."

"Would you stop-"

"Way to be mature, Lisanna."

"Stop calling me immature! Do you even know how immature you are? Gosh, Bickslow. You can't even put your plate in the sink, much less wash it."

Growling then, he said, "Maybe it's because I don't wanna wash it! Ever think of that? Huh? No. You just take it upon yourself to clean things that I never asked you to clean in the first place. I never told you that it was your job to make sure the dishes got done or the laundry. Because I don't care about that stuff. I-"

"Well, I do," she yelled back at him. "I don't want to live in filth, Bickslow. So I clean. Don't act so freaking shocked. I cleaned up around your place before we even moved in together! And so what? Because you'd rather be a pig, I'm supposed to grow a tail and be one with you?"

"I dunno, Ms. Take Over mage. Wouldn't that be too hard for your puny little magic?"

Blushing then, she turned away from him. "Just go then, Bickslow. And take your stupid breakfast with you. You're such a jerk! Always. So what? Stupid Laxus thinks that I'm not good enough for you so that means that I'm not? Huh? Do you know how-"

"I never said that you weren't-"

"Oh, you didn't? Then what's all this about me not pulling my own weight, huh? About how I'm not strong enough for any real jobs. That I'm not bringing any money in. That I'm not helping you out here at all. What about all of that, Bickslow? What-"

"I was only-"

"I can't believe that someone like you, someone that I think of as one of the strongest wizards around, would let Laxus freaking Dreyar decide his personal life for him. I mean-

"You think that?"

She wouldn't look at him though. "So what if the Thunder Fraud thinks that I'm not good enough for you? Who cares?"

"God," he whispered. "Thunder God."

"Are you thunder, Bickslow? Does he control you? No?" She snorted. "Then why do you worship him? He doesn't control your fate. You do."

"I never said-"

"Just admit it. Now that Laxus has given his word and told you that you shouldn't be with me, you don't want to be. You-"

"I'm not going to sit here and let you fucking put words in my mouth." He turned then, bending down to retrieve his helmet. "Stay here, leave, I don't care. I won't think a damn about it until I get back. Do whatever you want, kid. Now let's go, babies."

But it was too late. Instead of fluttering over to him, they all went to Lisanna instead. Pappa and Puppu were still on her head of course, but Pippi and Poppo landed on her shoulders. And in her cupped palm landed Peppe. When she turned to look at him, they only said in unison,

"Stay with Mama."

And he got really mad then. Real mad. It was beyond aggravating to think of how much she had changed things. All things. Even his babies, who he rescued from wandering around for the rest of their lives alone, chose her over him? What kind of messed up shit was that? Huh? Huh?

He would have forced them to go, he really would have, had it not suddenly hit him. It was his shit. His own messed up shit. He was the one that told them that Lisanna was their mother. That she loved them just as much as him. And he was the one that brought her into their albeit messy, cozy apartment. It was his fault. His shit. He had set himself up for failure that time.

Then he began to laugh. Loudly. He dropped his helmet, which he hadn't put on again yet, back down to the ground as he howled with laughter.

"B-Bickslow," she said as his babies dove away from her, clearly reading the change in mood as a good one. Even Pappa went over to his master then, their laughter sounding far more sinister than the man they were mimicking.

Just as suddenly as he had begun though, Bickslow was done. And then he was staring hard at Lisanna, as to study her. Taking a step forwards, he dropped the box of food on the bed before he reached out to grab her face in his hands, staring down at her for a few moments as his babies stopped flying around, instead just remaining motionless in the air, as if waiting for his next words.

Bickslow moved to rest his forehead against hers while Lisanna only looked up at him, also waiting.

"I wanna stay with Mama too," he told them which of course sent them into a frenzy again. Before they got too excited, he took a step back and said, "But I can't. We can't. We have a job to do, guys. So tell her goodbye so we can leave."

They were sad then, but they didn't argue that time. They only called out a, "Bye, Mama," before fluttering out of the room and into the living room to wait for Bickslow.

He was still staring at Lisanna though who was trying hard not to look at him.

"I love you, kid. And I don't give a damn what Laxus thinks about it."

"Yeah, you say that now," she whispered. "Because he's not here. If he were here, you'd be-"

"Alright, Lisanna!" He was yelling again. "You want me to say it to his face? Huh? That I don't give a damn about what he thinks of my relationship?"

"No, I-"

"Oh, we're doing it now," he said. "Right the fuck now. Come on. Fuck the train. Let Ever and Freed take care of this job. We're going to go talk to Laxus."

"Bickslow-"

"Right the fuck now."

And there was no arguing with him. She hardly was able to get dressed! They went out, him dragging her by the arm and the babies following curiously, headed to Laxus' apartment. It was hardly even daylight yet. Lisanna had a bad feeling, too, that Laxus would not be too receptive to them showing up at his doorstep at such an early hour.

Still, there was no stopping Bickslow once he decided he was going to do something.

So that's how the two of them were, when they arrived at Laxus' place. And after knocking for a good minute, practically banging on the door, Bickslow was rewarded with a very grumpy and disheveled Laxus Dreyar.

"This had better be fucking important," he growled as he cracked the door open, just slightly. "And aren't you supposed to be on a fucking job?"

It was obvious from his tone that he was hungover, but Bickslow didn't care. Puffing his chest out as he stood in the hall of the apartment building, he took a step in front of Lisanna and his babies before speaking.

"I am not embarrassed, Laxus," he began, "of being with Lisanna. I love her! And if you have a problem with it-"

Laxus' eyes darkened. "If I have a problem with it, what?"

And suddenly, Bickslow's drive had disappeared. After glancing at his girlfriend though, who was staring at him as if he were some sort of hero for standing up to the guy, he set his face. Laxus would not break apart his finally, _finally_ happy family.

"If you have a problem with it, you can go find yourself another damn member of the Thunder God Tribe, because I'll walk the fuck out and never look back! Lisanna is my-"

"Man, would you shut the fuck up?" Laxus pressed a hand to his head then, groaning. "I have a headache, alright? And why the hell would I care anyhow if you were with Lisanna?"

"Last night-"

"Last night you said that I wasn't even worthy to sit at your table," Lisanna spoke up from behind her boyfriend. She tried to get around him, but Bickslow wouldn't let her. He might be a little peeved at her at the moment, but she was still his woman. He wouldn't let her anywhere near an agitated Laxus. "You said that I wasn't-"

"Kid, I don't even remember last night, alright," the shirtless man said, his eyes finding hers then. "And to be honest, I don't give two shits who you fuck, Bickslow. And Lisanna, why would I care if he was with you? I like you. I'm glad you're not dead."

She blinked. He wasn't with Mirajane, which usually made him a lot nicer, so that must have meant that he was telling the truth. Huh.

"You two idiots have ten second, though, to get the fuck out of here," he growled then before shutting the door. Through it, he yelled, "And never come here again. Either of you!"

With that, Laxus headed off back to bed. Dropping his jeans once more to the ground when he made it into his bedroom, Laxus let out a loud belch. It only made the woman in his bed groan though and snuggle closer to her pillow.

"Who was at the door?" she mumbled against the fabric. He only scratched himself before moving to get back into bed.

"Bickslow," he mumbled as he moved to snuggle her back to him. "And your sister."

"What?" Mirajane sat up then, shoving his arms off as the blanket fell down her body. Not a bad sight. Laxus took it in as she glared at him. "Why didn't you call for me? What did she need? Did she-"

"Chill out," he grumbled, reaching out to grab her when she tried to climb out of bed. "They're already gone."

"But what-"

"Bickslow wanted something, that's all. You know those two are practically inseparable." He shut his eyes then as she slowly laid back down. "I told you, huh, that they went out drinking with us last night."

"Yeah, and I'm not too happy with you, Laxus. You were beyond drunk when I got here last night. What about them?"

"What about 'em?" he grumbled.

"How much were they drinking? Huh? I mean, I don't really like the idea of him and Lisanna both drinking so heavily together. That-"

"Babe, chill, alright?" He let her go then, rolling over to give her his back. "And don't you have a job to be getting to? Huh? At the guildhall?"

She groaned, moving to get out of bed then. "Yes. I'll see you around, huh?"

As she was leaving Laxus apartment, Lisanna was headed back to Bickslow's. The train he was supposed to be on had already left, but Evergreen and Freed had been waiting for him. So, after a scolding from Freed and some suspicious glances from Ever, they went to exchanged their tickets for the next train.

Bickslow only hugged Lisanna and told her that no matter what he said, he would never, ever really want her to leave. She was the mommy and he was the daddy, after all. And the babies all told her a thousand times that they loved her. And Pappa tried to land on her head again, but he hit her too hard once more and made her cry out in pain. Bickslow only laughed though and gave her head a tender kiss before telling Pappa to be a little more gentle wit her. Mommies were much more fragile than daddies, he explained.

And on her long, lone walk back home, Lisanna decided that for a first fight, it had been a doozy. But they had gotten through it. Barely, but they had. And she decided right then and there that they wouldn't fight again.

…Until two weeks later when, upon his return, Bickslow promptly tracked his muddy shoes all through the apartment as well up on the bed, where she didn't want them to begin with, muddy or not.

Thus, they did have another fight, his first day home. And about a week later when she spent too much time with Natsu for the jealous man. Or a few days later when he stayed out all night with Laxus, getting drunk, and she hadn't been able to find him.

So slowly she found that they would never have a 'last fight'. Or at least, she didn't want them to. Because apparently, fights were just part of a relationship. And besides, it was the only way to make up. So, believe her, it was totally worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Was writing the next chapter to Firsts when this popped into my head, and, well, here we are. <strong>


End file.
